Chronicles of a New Friend: Part 3 of Series
by G. Lonely
Summary: When the six friends watch a movie, things come in 3D, literary. Get ready for Part 3!


Author's Note

I know I've left ya'll hanging, so I thought I'd make it up to ya'll. Here is part 3 of the series. This one may be longer than the others. Enjoy!

**CHRONICLES OF A NEW FRIEND: **

**PART 3 OF SERIES**

Jeremy and Gus waited in the super computer room. The six friends were going to watch one of Odd's favorite horror films. Freddy vs. Jason. "I've seen this movie before, it's okay, I guess." Said Gus. "I'm not a big fan of horror, but, I'll watch it if you guy's are." Replied Jeremy. Just then the other four walked in. "Sorry we're late guys. Odd just had to have seconds at dinner." Said Yumi. "Hey, it's spaghetti night. I love spaghetti. Replied Odd. "Who cares, let's just watch the movie." Said Ulrick. "Okay, okay. I'll put in the DVD." Replied Jeremy. Jeremy put the DVD into the super computer disc drive and the movie began.

The next day, Gus was just waking up. He got out of his cot and went over to the super computer to scan for activated towers. The computer stopped at a red tower in the forest region. "Oh no, an activated tower! I'd better scan the town to see if there is any trouble." Gus typed in a code and the computer scanned the town. It stopped on the factory. "The attack is in the factory. What could it be?" He got up and headed to the elevator. When he got to the scanner room, he saw the scanners were on. The doors opened, and fog emerged. Then, out of two scanners, stepped Freddy and Jason.

Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrick were in Mrs. Hurts class studying about quantum physics. Just then, Jeremy's cell phone started to vibrate. He put his head under the desk and turned on the phone. "Hello?" he whispered. "Jeremy, did you leave the DVD in the super computer?" asked Gus, sounding alarmed. "Yeah, why do you ask?" replied Jeremy. "Because Xana seems to have used the DVD to scan Freddy and Jason into reality, and their not that friendly!" Gus exclaimed into the phone. "Okay we'll be right over." Replied Jeremy and he hung up the phone. "Guy's, Xana is attacking, we need to get to the factory." "Right." Said Odd. Jeremy raised his hand. "Mrs. Hurts, I feel dizzy, can I go to the nurse?" "Of course Jeremy, Odd, Ulrick, take Jeremy down to the nurse." Ordered Mrs. Hurts.

The three boys were in the sewer. Ulrick had called Yumi and she was on the way. They just climbed out of the manhole and ran into the factory. When they got to the elevator, they saw marks seemed to be made by claws and a machete. "Yup, that's Freddy and Jason alright." Said Odd. "We need to get to Lyoko. I think Aelita is already there. She faked sick to go to investigate the area, just in case. I guess she misses something." Said Jeremy. "Okay, we get that, but what happened to Gus." Asked Ulrick. Just then, they heard a gun shot somewhere in the building.

"Transfer Ulrick. Transfer Odd. Virtualization!" Ulrick and Odd were transferred to Lyoko and met up with Aelita. Jeremy then activated the cameras all around the factory. He saw Gus with a gun firing at Freddy and Jason who weren't giving up. Jeremy called Gus on his cell. "Hello?" "Where did you get that gun, and where are you?" asked Jeremy. "I'm in the cellar, and I've had this gun all the time. I brought it with me just in case of times like this. I knew a gun dealer in my old town. He's a crackhead, but he can sure give you a lot of good guns." Replied Gus. "You mean there's more!" exclaimed Jeremy. "Oh yeah, I've got AK47s, uh, Lugers, very hard to get, uh, a twelve gage, a Wolfrange, and a rifle. I've also got a buck knife and a sheath knife." Replied Gus. Jeremy sat there stunned. "And where of all of these?" asked Jeremy. "I've got them hidden all over the factory. The one I'm using is a Wolfrange and I keep it with me all the time, and what's with twenty questions, I'm trying to save myself here!" "Sorry, I'll try to help you some how." Just then Yumi walked into the room. "What's up Jeremy? I heard gun shots." "That's Gus, he has a lot of them all over the factory, but don't worry about that, Xana used the DVD I left in the computer to virtualize Freddy and Jason." Explained Jeremy. "Okay, uh, Gus has guns all over the factory? That's hot!" said Yumi. "GO!" cried Jeremy.

Ulrick, Odd and Aelita were all in a mix. Crabs right by the tower surrounded them. They were doing all they could to hold them off, but weren't doing so well. "Jeremy, we need help!" exclaimed Aelita. "Yumi's on the way, just hang on." Replied Jeremy. "That might be a problem, and did you say Gus has guns? Cool!" said Odd. "Yeah, he's gotta let me shoot them one of these days." Said Ulrick, as a crab just shot at him. He blocked easily. Just then, Yumi virtualized into Lyoko. "Miss me?" "Yeah, big time." All of them charged as Aelita ran to the tower. "Hurry guys, Gus has been disarmed!" exclaimed Jeremy as he watched the camera image. He saw Gus' gun get knocked out of his hand and saw Jason run at him, machete ready to slash. "Tower deactivated." Said Aelita. Jeremy looked at the screen and saw that Freddy and Jason disappeared. "Make a return to the past Jeremy, I need those bullets." Said Gus panting and all scratched up. "Plus, I'm in a lot of pain." "Okay, return to the past now."

The six friends were all back at the super computer room the night they were going to watch the movie. "So Gus, you never told us you had guns." Said Aelita. "Yeah well, I didn't want you guys to get nervous. I only use them against Xana, no one else." "We know, but you should of told us anyway." Said Yumi. "Just for not telling us, you have to tell us where all the guns are." Said Odd. "Just in case "we" need to use them against Xana." Said Ulrick. "Okay, I can do that, thanks for not taking so badly guys." "No problem Gus." Said Jeremy and all of them smiled.


End file.
